Sweet Snape
by too-ebbish
Summary: Snape comes to a fortune-teller with a problem he wants to have the answer to. The fortune-teller tells him ''To loosen up and get a life...'' that is the start of the story... the story I think is better than the summary... pls R&R!
1. FortuneTeller Freak

A/N This story I hope will be good... so far I have no idea what is going to happen, but I hope you give my first chapter a try... Please R&R!!:)  
  
Chapter one,  
  
'So you are coming to me for help, you say?' Professor Severus Snape watched the dark haired lady sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the table. The way she spoke kind of spooked him out. It was a hoarse kind of whisper, wanting to say something else than what it actually said.  
  
'That may be right,' he replied uncertainly. This was the first time ever he had dared to visit a fortune-teller. The one at Hogwarts had scared him enough to know that to mess with a fortune-teller was like wrestling a dragon. The lady leant closer to him, and the blue silky scarf she was wearing around her head fell down a bit so that he could see her eyes out of the darkness. She was just as freaky as the room they were in.  
  
'You have something bothering you and you want me to tell you if it is something to worry about, isn't it so,' the fortune-teller whispered. It was not a question, but more of an answer. Snape nodded. 'Give me your hand,' the fortune-teller commanded. Snape unwillingly took up his hand and the fortune-teller grabbed it.  
  
'Ouch! That hurt!' Snape screamed, trying to pull his hand back, but the fortune-teller didn't let go. 'Get off!' he said trying to pull her hand of but with no success.  
  
'You have a strong will,' the fortune-teller said in a dry but firm voice. Snape stopped trying to pull his arm away and loosened a bit. 'A strong will is always helpful. A strong will, will make it easier for your wills to come true,' Snape didn't completely understand what the lady was going on about, but he was listening as closely as possible. 'Tell me what your problem is, my dear,' Snape looked up. He had been hoping the fortune- teller would have been able to see the problem through him, and hadn't been counting on having that question asked.  
  
'I thought fortune-tellers could read thoughts,' he said angrily. The fortune-teller made a small wave with her hand.  
  
'Thoughts can be read if they are strong enough, but yours clearly aren't,' she said. These words annoyed Snape. Was she telling him he wasn't worrying enough about his problem?  
  
'Do fortune-tellers have some sort of quiet commitment?' he asked.  
  
'We don't need them,' the fortune-teller replied. There was no sound of offence in her words, but her eyes looked through Snape with a look of hatred as if she knew things he had done, no one else knew. 'We can only speak of words coming from ourselves,' Snape looked away from the fortune- teller. Did he dare actually say why he was there? So far he didn't trust her very much. After a second he turned back and looked at her. Her stare wasn't as hard any more, but it didn't comfort him.  
  
'Well, if I say it this way... I haven't...' he couldn't make out the right words. '. I haven't... had a relationship with a woman. for a very long time,'  
  
'Sexually?' the fortune-teller asked.  
  
'For the love of peace! Of course that is what I mean!' he burst out angrily. He felt a bit relieved after getting the words out of him.  
  
'How long?' the fortune-teller asked. Her mysterious look had disappeared from her face. It was more as if she more wanted the gossip than give the help.  
  
'That is none of your business!' he shouted across the table. The fortune- teller jumped back a bit. 'All I want to know, is how long in the future this. this. this thing is going to last!'  
  
'Calm down, sir,' the fortune-teller said in her normal hoarse voice. 'I won't be able to help you with all this anger inside you,'  
  
'I am not angry,' he said, suddenly realising he was standing up. He sat down a bit embarrassed. Of course the fortune-teller got people with the same problem coming there all the time. He wouldn't have needed to react so strongly.  
  
'Look into my eyes, Mr Snape,' the fortune-teller commanded.  
  
'It's professor Snape,' Snape corrected. He hated being called Mr Snape. It was as if he was a shoe-shop owner or something.  
  
'Professor Snape then, please look into my eyes if you want me to give you the future,' Snape unwillingly looked the fortune-tellers cold eyes. They were wide opening as if sucking something in.  
  
'I see a much brighter time ahead,' she suddenly said. 'These bright times are going to lead to an event that might affect your whole entire life,'  
  
'What do you mean?' Snape asked.  
  
'What do you mean, what do you mean? I don't know what I mean. I am just saying exactly what I saw!' the fortune-teller said offended.  
  
'Well what does it say I am going to do?'  
  
'Loosen up and get a life,' the fortune-teller said and stood up. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, but our time is up, and I need to go,'  
  
'Hey, wait a minute! You didn't tell me the answer to my worries!' Snape shouted at her. She was turned away from him and apparently packing a brown brief case.  
  
'Mr... Professor Snape, your life is going to change, I can tell you that. But how, I don't know. You are going to find the right one someday. I suggest you go out and party, and search,'  
  
'I am not looking for someone to marry!' Snape said walking up to her. 'You know what I am after,'  
  
'What were pubs invented for?' the fortune-teller said. She wasn't at all as mysterious as before. Now she was more someone you would dare to slap without the feeling they would get back at you.  
  
'I paid you to make me stop worrying,' Snape said in a weak voice. 'You haven't done that!'  
  
'Book another time if you want more information on your future, but learn this; you can't break into the privacy of the future which I will do if I dare see things I really shouldn't. Now, I am late to pick up my four-year old from school, so if you'll excuse me,'  
  
With that she walked out of the room leaving Snape to stare after her. 


	2. Nice to meet you

A/N If you are reading this, you have probably read chapter one! Thank you for reading it! I hope you liked it... I hope this chapter is just as good;  
  
Chapter two,  
  
Snape sat down on the steps outside the door that magically closed behind him. The fortune-teller hadn't at all lightened up his spirits. He needed to know. He just had to!  
  
'Severus!' Snape looked up and looked widely around at who might have called his name. His eyes first flew to a very pretty woman standing a few metres away looking at something in a shop window. His spirits lightened, but his hopes drowned when he realised she wasn't the one who had called him. His eyes fell on Lucius Malfoy coming walking towards him. He liked Lucius, but sitting outside a fortune-teller house wasn't exactly a rumour you wanted spreading, and Lucius would be glad to tell anyone about that Severus Snape, famous Hogwarts teacher needed to go a fortune-teller for help. There was mainly only one reason someone would visit a fortune- teller, and that reason, Snape had come for too. 'How are you?' Lucius asked and he had a wide smile across his face.  
  
'Fine, and you?' Snape quickly replied and jumped up trying to ignore the place they were standing outside.  
  
'You been to the fortune-teller, Severus?' Lucius Malfoy asked looking up at the sign above the door. Snape tried to hide the fact he had started blushing.  
  
'Well... not really... or yes, but it is not the way you think!' he was quick to say.  
  
'Don't worry, my friend,' Malfoy said hitting Severus friendly on the back. 'I have been in there too. If I am not wrong, even Albus Dumbledore went there once,' Snape stared.  
  
'You have been to that fortune-teller?' he asked and he could feel a smile forming across his face. He tried to hide it but this was just too good... Lucius Malfoy having problems in his love life... and Albus Dumbledore, that eighty year-old freak! Or he wasn't really a freak, but if he visited a fortune-teller at the age of eighty then he sure must be a real pervert!  
  
'Hard times, Severus, hard times...' they started walking down the street. 'That was before I met Narcissa, of course. Would never dream of cheating on her, haha!' Snape smiled politely. 'Once you got one of her kind, never leave them, Severus, remember that. They are not only hard to find, but hard to let go off too,'  
  
'You love her a lot, don't you Lucius?' Snape asked.  
  
'Love her, and love her... don't really know if I can say that. I suppose I do since I have a son with her... he is a souvenir from the night I met her... very nice night...' Snape didn't know if he wanted to hear what else Lucius might say.  
  
'So why did you go to a fortune-teller?' he asked quickly before he could hear any more "Narcissa talk".  
  
'Well of course I got worried when I couldn't get any women attracted to me, Severus. I am sure that was why you went to her, wasn't it? I mean, I was so worried I tried to find any point of me that was not attractive. I did start wondering if it might be the hair... I planned on cutting it once...' Snape gasped.  
  
'No way!' Lucius nodded. 'Women get turned on by long hair!' Snape was so shocked.  
  
'That I thought too. but it was apparently not like that... or maybe all the women I met were married all ready, what do I know?' Snape was quiet for a moment thinking. Maybe that was why he couldn't find anyone that seemed to like him. He had tried. He had tried very hard in finding someone, but everything had now turned from serious tries to pathetic jokes. Life was not easy anymore.  
  
'So do you fancy anyone special?' Lucius asked.  
  
'No, I don't really know any women really... well there are some at Hogwarts but what the hell... you know me. I can never like someone at work. It feels like work when you meet them on your free time too. Lucius Malfoy suddenly interrupted Snape's thoughts with a loud laugh.  
  
'What?' Snape asked.  
  
'I just thought about something very funny! Think if you would fall in love with a Muggle! A Muggle! Haha haha!' Snape made a small giggle.  
  
'You are very funny, friend,' he said. It was a funny joke but he was not really in a mood for jokes. He was still kind of embarrassed about admitting to Lucius that he had a bad love life. 'But what did the fortune- teller predict about your future?' Snape asked. He wanted to know if he had ended up in a similar situation as himself. If the fortune-teller also had told him to loosen up an get a life.  
  
'She told me my luck was near and that in a few years I would have a child,' Snape didn't answer. Did she react so oddly because she didn't want to tell him what she actually saw; a bad and boring life with no family, no life, no pizza every Friday, no future job, and no dog to walk on Monday afternoon, no nothing!? He desperately wanted to know.  
  
'Severus, there is a thing I would like to ask you, that has been on my mind a long time...' Lucius Malfoy unexpectedly said in a serious voice. Snape didn't really like the sound of this. Lucius Malfoy usually didn't offer good things. 'Maybe if we could take a drink at the Leaky Cauldron?'  
  
'Lucius, I don't know how many times I have told you this, but I-don't-work- for-Voldemort-any-more!' that was usually what Lucius Malfoy was after when asking to buy Snape a drink.  
  
'Don't take me wrong, because it has got nothing to do with Voldemort,' Lucius said carefully. 'I just need to talk to you about something,'  
  
'But can't you say it just here? Do we really need to take a drink?'  
  
'Severus! Don't be childish! First of all, only children avoid drinks, and second of all, you seem to need a bit of cheering up, after visiting that fortune-teller,' Snape thought about it for a second and then made a small nod. He didn't want to admit to Lucius he didn't drink any alcohol.  
  
'Great!' Snape followed Malfoy down Diagon Alley. He was deeply in thought about what he wanted to talk about...' 


	3. Voldemort will come for you

Chapter three,  
  
'What can I get you?' Tom the bartender asked holding his pad ready to scribble the order down. He was toothless and his head was bolding.  
  
'Let's take two Border's Brews, shall we,' Lucius Malfoy immediately said not even asking Snape for his order.  
  
'Make that one... eh... I will take a glass of milk instead,' Snape was quick to say. Lucius Malfoy and Tom turned to look at him.  
  
'Milk?' Lucius asked.  
  
'Well... I... I already had a big one this morning...' Snape lied. Lucius Malfoy's face loosened up a bit.  
  
'Take away the milk and make that a Border's Brew instead!' he said and clapped Tom's shoulder in a friendly way. Snape opened his mouth to protest but he was interrupted. 'Milk is never good for a grown up man like you Severus, Border's Brew is never resistible, and no women at all get attracted to men who drink milk, and a woman is what you are looking for isn't it?' he let out a loud laugh and Tom made a small one too. Snape didn't smile. He wished he could just tell Lucius straight out that he didn't drink any alcohol, but he just couldn't. 'Oh yeah, I am paying for it too,' he added and made a sneaky smile towards him.  
  
'Is that all, sir?' Tom asked and folded the pad together.  
  
'Yes, please,' Lucius said and turned towards Snape who was sitting a bit distant from him. Lucius must have realised that Snape was more quiet than usual because he immediately asked 'Everything all right, there?' Snape looked up and made a silent nod and watched Tom walk back to the bar.  
  
'You are a bit quiet,' Lucius said and settled his elbows on the table eying Snape closely.  
  
'I am a quiet person,' Snape muttered. Lucius nodded. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment.  
  
'Severus, are you planning to stay at the school all your life?' Lucius asked straight out looking towards Tom who was mixing the drinks behind the bar. Snape was about to reply yes, but then he remembered what the fortune- teller had told him; "... Loosen up and get a life..." He was quiet for a moment.  
  
'I don't know,' he finally answered.  
  
'What are you planning to do instead then?' Lucius asked, scratching his chin.  
  
'I have no put plans,' Snape replied coldly. He knew that there was something not very right about where this conversation was going, and he didn't like the topic Lucius wanted to discuss.  
  
'Two Border's Brew,' Tom's voice suddenly said and Snape saw him standing next to their table. He nodded silently and watched Tom place the cups carefully on the table, careful not to spill anything.  
  
Snape watched with detest the brownish colour that filled the glasses. Lucius Malfoy took his glass and smacked his lips while looking at it.  
  
'Put plans or not, I have a small thing I want to discuss with you... an offer,' Snape kept looking at him trying not to blink. Lucius took a large gulp of the drink before carrying on. 'As you know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named has gone very strong...' Lucius stopped as if he wanted Snape to reply but Snape kept quiet. Instead Lucius took another sip of his drink. 'And you are on top of his list of people he want to kill, since your betrayal to him...'  
  
'Lucius, understand one thing. I am not afraid of Voldemort, and I will never be. Do you know why? Because I know that Voldemort only kills innocent people, and I am not innocent,'  
  
'Severus, you are more innocent than you know. And still, that won't help you hide,' Lucius took another sip of his drink and bent towards Snape who stared unwillingly back. 'But you might not need to worry about being murdered by Voldemort, if you join this plan...  
  
'Listen carefully, all right. Two years ago a plan was set at Hogwarts to bring Voldemort back to life... and kill Harry Potter. Now the first plan succeeded, but the second failed. Why? Because Harry Potter isn't as stupid as he looks. Now, you are his teacher and you might know his weaknesses...'  
  
'I can't give that out, Lucius. I am working on Albus Dumbledore's side and he trusts me unlike what you do... you know what I am talking about. I know you haven't trusted me since I betrayed Voldemort those sixteen years ago, and I know that the only reason why you don't just murder me straight out is because you still don't want the ministry to think you have anything to do with Voldemort,' Lucius had opened his mouth as if to say something but he didn't get anything out. Instead he reached for his drink.  
  
'How d-dare you say that about me?' he stammered. 'I am your friend and I have always been...'  
  
'You'd rather work for Voldemort and kill people, than help me be saved,' Snape said sternly.  
  
'Well what have I just been trying to do? I have been trying to give you an offer that will make Voldemort forget your sins. And by the way, aren't you going to drink that?' he pointed towards the drink Snape hadn't touched.  
  
'Lucius, you know I won't agree to your offer,' Snape said ignoring the question. 'And by the way, you know that Voldemort never forgives, and never take things back. He couldn't have set this plan out. Now, truthfully, tell me why it is so important I do this Kill-Harry-Potter- Thing,' Lucius wasn't looking into Snape's eyes anymore. Instead his body was twisting uncomfortably.  
  
'Why don't you want your drink?' he asked and stared deeply at the drink.  
  
'Because I don't like Border's Brew,' he said coldly.  
  
'Everyone likes Border's Brew,' Lucius said and looked up at Snape with a glint Snape didn't really like. 'No wonder no women attract to you... women want men who drink... men who let themselves be loosened up and let things not always go their way,' Snape forgot to keep his mysterious stillness for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here, twice in a day, he was being told he needed to loosen up. He, who had always found his personality perfect; all silent and secret, not letting any information slip, making his opinions clear... wasn't this what everyone wanted in a gentlemen... although he could never remembered being called a gentlemen.  
  
He woke up from his thinking when Lucius Malfoy suddenly grabbed the non- touched Border's Brew and drank it all in one. Snape could tell he was getting a bit drunk. He hated when people got drunk, and he had experiences from it. After he had betrayed Voldemort and came to Albus Dumbledore, he had been drinking a lot. So much he had had so many blackouts he suddenly didn't remember what he had been doing the night before. At first he had enjoyed being so lost and free, but things got way out of hand, and he couldn't stand his life any more. He had been caught in the place of a crime scene once, but been proved not-guilty after Dumbledore convinced the ministry of Magic his wand hadn't casted any of the spells needed to make such a scene. He had also somehow joined a strip poker once down in the Three Broomsticks that people still couldn't forget for some reason. But this had not been the worst part of it. One day a lady he had never seen had came to Hogwarts looking for him; and she had claimed she was pregnant with HIS baby.  
  
That was when he hadn't been able to take it anymore. He completely stopped drinking, and even if he never had seen the baby that was said to be his, he had felt he was forced to send money to the poor woman, even if he only had seen her once. He couldn't stand thinking about being forced to take care of a baby on his own, so he sent a third of his payment to the lady every month.  
  
That was why he never had any special clothing to wear or had any extra money to spear. Why he only travelled into London during the summer to refill his supplies but nothing more, and why he only ate the Hogwarts food. He was thankful he didn't need to buy anyone a Christmas gift at Christmas since that really would have ruined him. His life was so simple he didn't even have any complex questions left. He had simple answers to all of them which made them simple.  
  
'Lucius, I need to get going if I don't want to miss the train back to Hogwarts,' he said and stood up. Lucius looked at him. Snape realised he was swaying a bit. 'Thank you for the offer but I won't take it,' he tried to stay polite but Lucius slammed his fist in the table.  
  
'Voldemort will soon catch you and you will wish you would have taken my offer,' he said coldly. Snape stared at him. 'I have been trying to help you way to long, but this just isn't what you are after is it? Remember your friend Malfoy's offer right before your death... that will be to late...'  
  
Snape turned around and left. He was not so sure any more that he would be alive at the end of the year as he had been before meeting Lucius. 


	4. The man and the Dog

A/N This chapter is a bit slow in the beginning I think... but very fast in the end... but just read it and tell me what you think about it, please... =D By the way... Snape is still not my own character... and the GAP, I was not the inventor of...  
  
Chapter four,  
  
Snape looked up at the large clock on the brick wall. The train would arrive in about seven minutes, at seven o'clock. He let out a loud moan and sat down on a green bench that was lined up against the wall. He looked around the station. A few people were there all ready, and he knew that he shouldn't expect many more. It was early in the season so it would take a week or two before all the other teachers and the Hogsmead villagers would return back.  
  
Many people only had small bags with them. Snape knew it was because they had just gone into London for a day of shopping like himself, but were expecting to return soon. Some of the teachers working up at school, like Professor Sinista, went into London nearly every weekend to visit her husband and two children, and would always come back with things from Diagon Alley. She had enough money to do so. She had a husband working too, so he payed most of the things she did. But Snape, he could only go into the city once or twice a year, and that was not for an over-night stay... that was for a short day of collecting the supplies he needed for the year.  
  
Snape felt so sorry for himself. He tried to let a tear go loose, but he just couldn't. He hadn't cried for years. Not since he had stopped drinking at least.  
  
Finally he saw the train come in. He was kind of pleased to see it and he was feeling kind of safe to know he would be back at Hogwarts by the morning.  
  
He stood up and made sure to be the first to get on. He immediately headed for the back compartment where he always sat. He was thankful he was taking a night train back so that he could sleep. He didn't want to think about his problems today, which he was sure he would if silence reached his ears.  
The train couldn't have been moving for long, but Snape must have been sleeping, when he suddenly sat up from hearing a sharp knock on the compartment door.  
  
'Come in!' he muttered angrily. The compartment door slid open and a short, plump man came into view.  
  
'Good evening, sir... I am sorry to bother you but would you mind if I shared this compartment with you?' Snape looked angrily at the man.  
  
'Why can't you take another compartment? I am sure all of them aren't full,' the man nodded a weird sort of nod.  
  
'That is true, but this is the only compartment with an electronic plug,' the man said pointing to a hole in the wall Snape never had realised before.  
  
'A what?' Snape said waving with his hands to show that man could come in. He was too tired to argue.  
  
'An electronic plug, you know. So that you can use a computer,' Snape stared at the man.  
  
'I have no idea what you are talking about, sir,' he said. The man put his brown portfolio on the seat and took of his jacket carefully hanging it up on a hanger.  
  
'A computer, sir. It is the best invention a Muggle has ever invented. It's like it's own person, except it cannot speak, but it remembers things you write,' the man looked at Snape who looked back at him confused. The man laughed at Snape's confused face. Snape could never tolerate when a person laughed at him and he was about to say something rude to the man but the man carried on. 'I will show you if you'd like,'  
  
Snape bent forward and watched the man pull a metallic box out of his bag. Or it was not really a box, because it was much thinner, but Snape couldn't describe it any better. The man also pulled out a thick black rope that he stuck into the computer so that it stuck there.  
  
'Is it an animal?' Snape asked. The man laughed again. 'No, but it might store some,' he said in a bright voice and stuck the other end of the rope into the hole in the wall.  
  
Snape watched the man with interest. 'Why do you need a comfutu... one of those,' he said pointing to the box that the man now somehow had opened up.  
  
'Well... I own the animal store in Hogsmead, and I need to keep all our selling updated. I found this way the best to do so,'  
  
'Did you say animal store?' Snape asked curiously. He had just remembered the fortune-tellers hurtful words. '...loosen up and get a life.' The man looked up from the box.  
  
'Yeah, why?' he asked.  
  
'Do you have any animals for sale?' he asked. The man looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
'Do you mean in my animal store? Of course I have animals for sale,' he said and a smirk appeared over his lips. 'Are you interested in buying one?' Snape was silent for a moment. Was he really interested in buying one? He wasn't really an animal-lover. But then, maybe that would help his life loosen up a bit. He nodded, and the man pressed something on the box.  
  
'Do you know what you are after or are you just after an animal?' he asked and pressed something else.  
  
'I don't really know what I am looking for,' Snape said truthfully. The man looked up.  
  
'You don't mind if I do a small test on you to see which animal would fit with you the best, now do you?' Snape shook his head.  
  
'Great! All right, give me your profession... and your age please,' Snape looked up at him.  
  
'Is anyone going to see this information?' he asked nervously.  
  
'It will stay between you and me,' the man promised.  
  
'All right... I am a professor, and I am 39 years old,' he muttered.  
  
'Really?' the man asked.  
  
'No, fine! I am 42 and a half, happy now?' Snape nearly shouted. The man jumped back a bit.  
  
'Cool down, mister! You don't need to be embarrassed about your age... me myself is 44,' Snape sat back, a bit embarrassed at his sudden outburst. 'Are you married?' the man carried on.  
  
'No,' Snape answered. The man looked closely at him.  
  
'Not married? That's something to be embarrassed about, sir! 43 and not married is a terrible fact!'  
  
'I am 42!' Snape said angrily. He wished he never had gone onto this.  
  
'Oh well... you'd better find someone soon, or you'll be lonely for the rest of your life! No one wants a man over 40!' Snape was astonished at what strangers were telling him these days. "Loosen up! Get a life! Get married!" He had always liked his life! Or not really...  
  
'All right then, what is your favourite food?' the man asked.  
  
'Potatoes with garlic chicken, Hogwarts type,' Snape said coolly. He was careful not to say anything embarrassing. The man typed something.  
  
'I am sorry, but I can't add Hogwarts type, is it all right if I just put down potatoes and...'  
  
'No, for dragon's sake! I only like the Hogwarts type! Then put down potatoes and kidney pie! That is good everywhere!'  
  
'Do you do any sports?'  
  
'I swim once a year,' Snape said.  
  
'That does not count as sport!' the man let out.  
  
'Oh yes it does! Put down swimming!'  
  
'I can't do that! Do you have any hobbies?' the man carried on.  
  
'I'd like to paint if I could, but I have never done it,' Snape said.  
  
'You definitely need a dog! That might give you more of a personality,' the man said. Snape knew this was an insult but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to seem like a poor old lad, which he was sure he would if he said something else.  
  
'Last question then... what do you like doing the most? Going to the cinema, going shopping, playing baseball, or playing TV games?' Snape could feel his forehead shrinking as he tried to understand what was being said.  
  
'Take that again, will you?' he said sternly.  
  
'Do you prefer going to the cinema, shopping, playing baseball, or playing TV games?'  
  
'What are all those things?' the man shrugged.  
  
'It is a Muggle program, remember?'  
  
'I take shopping then! That's the only thing understandable there!' Snape said angrily.  
  
'Do you want me to order the animal that will appear or do you just want to view it? You will have to take it again if you don't want to order it...'  
  
'Fine, order it!' Snape said. The man pressed some buttons and then handed Snape the box. It looked like the box contained a still picture of a dog with curly hair, and a text underneath it that led like this;  
  
"The perfect dog for you is the tiny Poodle! You are a female who likes to keep things easy and try to keep not to much things happening. You like to teach things to other people and like to communicate with the rich and famous. You like to shop and look for new, fashionable things. Most of your clothes are bought at the GAP, and you like to wear jewellery. This dog will make you a bit more hyper, and be ready for a bit of a wild life while it is a puppy! Good Luck!'  
  
'Did you write this?' Snape growled at the man.  
  
'No, is it good?'  
  
'It says I am a bloody female!' Snape shouted.  
  
'Well, some people might take you as one with your long hair, but only form the back, only from the back... You can pick the dog up at my shop tomorrow at noon,' 


	5. A duett becomes a trio

A/N I like this story so far, actually. I hope you do to. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think.= ) Oh, and by the way. Warbie, is just the Wizarding name for Barbie. just so you know.  
  
Chapter five,  
  
The next morning, Snape went down to breakfast as usual, trying to act like nothing was different, even though all the conversations he had had yesterday were echoing over and over in his head. It was as though the problem he had had at the beginning of yesterday was replaced by a new one; how to be able to loosen up a life hard as stone, like he owned?  
  
'Morning Severus, had a nice day yesterday?' Snape woke up from his thoughts and met Albus Dumbledore standing by the entrance to the entrance hall.  
  
'Fine thank you, professor,' Snape answered politely.  
  
'Only two more weeks of holiday,' Albus Dumbledore carried on. 'Are you looking forward to the school start, Severus?'  
  
'Of course I would appreciate a longer vacation,' Snape said and made a reluctant smile. Dumbledore laughed.  
  
'Me too, me too!' he said and clapped Snape on the back friendly. 'I am glad to see you are back,' he walked of, Snape suspected towards his office.  
  
Dumbledore must for sure be over eighty. Snape was surprised nobody complained about that he needed to get a wife. People said anyone over forty desperately needed to get married, but what about an old boring professor like Dumbledore, for sure over eighty. No body told him! Or did they...?  
  
Snape entered the Great Hall. It was empty except for Professor Filch and Hagrid who were sitting at the far corner of the teacher's table, in a wild discussion.  
  
'...And then when she suddenly got up on the table! That was marvellous!' Professor Flitwick piped eagerly.  
  
'What are you two talking about?' Snape asked and went and sat by them, but leaving two seats in-between. He didn't like any of them very much, and would usually have taken a seat at the very end of the table, but what he had heard interested him.  
  
'Oh, we were just at a concert yesterday,' Hagrid said settling back in his chair, taking a large gulp of his pumpkin juice. 'With Splash, that pop- group you know,' Snape nodded silently even though he had never heard of "Splash".  
  
'You should have been there Severus! It was really good even though I never heard of them before!' small Flitwick piped again. He looked like a Warbie doll compared to Hagrid.  
  
'In two weeks "Truckers-a-Viva" are gonna' to perform in the Leaky Cauldron, Flitwick,' Hagrid said turning to Flitwick, ignoring Snape. Snape was aware of that Hagrid liked Flitwick way much better than Snape himself.  
  
'Oh, I'd love to go!' Flitwick said excitedly. 'They are really good!' Hagrid smiled. 'But what do they play?' Snape looked at Flitwick. How could you like someone if you didn't know what they played?  
  
'Have ya never heard of the song "The Call From The Wall"?' Hagrid asked putting his arms together on the table.  
  
'Yeah, do they sing "Yahokohoho" too?' Flitwick asked.  
  
'No,' Hagrid answered.  
  
'Can I come along?' Snape suddenly asked. Hagrid and Flitwick turned quiet. They were staring at Snape.  
  
'You, you mean YOU, want to come along?' Hagrid asked uncertain.  
  
'Wasn't that what I said,' Snape said. It wasn't a question.  
  
'Sure, but I didn't know you liked music...' Hagrid carried on just as unsure. 


	6. Snape and what is supposed to solve his ...

A/N Hello, everybody. I am sorry if you don't find this chapter very humorous but that is just due to that I need to get this part done to be able to lead it onto another one. I still like it though and I think it is worth reading, so please do... thank you for all the reviews... you can't believe how happy I am for all of them!  
Chapter six,  
  
'Snape! Where are you going?' Snape turned around and saw Minerva McGonagall coming walking towards him. She had her usual green coat on and a pointy green hat matching the colour of the dress. He was hoping he would be able to sneak down to Hogsmead unseen, but now that wish was broken.   
  
'I am going down to Hogsmead,' he muttered truthfully.   
  
'Would you mind me walking with you? I have to get some new parchment,' McGonagall asked. Snape shrugged. He didn't have anything against McGonagall all though he would have liked to walk to Hogsmead alone.   
  
'What are you doing in Hogsmead for?' McGonagall asked. 'You never go down there,'   
  
'Ain't I allowed to go there sometime?' Snape asked with offence in his words.  
  
'I didn't mean any harm, Snape. It's just that I thought you were a lot like me... never attending parties down at the PUB, trying to keep social life outside of our studies,' McGonagall said and opened the Main Entrance door.   
  
'I am like that,' Snape answered. 'It is just that I have an appointment today,' he glanced at his watch. It was quarter to twelve all ready, and in fifteen minutes he would be seeing his new dog. He couldn't deny saying that he was actually looking forward to seeing it.   
Snape entered the small crowded animal store. It smelled a weird sort of smell, and he could hear a lot of noises coming from the rusty cages that were carefully lined up on high shelves reaching all the way up to the ceiling. He immediately recognised the man from the train. He was sitting behind a big brown oak desk, pressing buttons on his computer like he had done the day before.   
  
'Oh, it's you,' he said as he saw Snape standing in front of him.   
  
'Oh, it's me all along,' Snape said keeping his face straight.   
  
'And you are here to pick up Betsy, I suppose,' the man asked standing up.  
  
'Betsy?' Snape asked eyeing the man suspiciously.   
  
'Yeah, Betsy. The dog you ordered. It came in a delivery this morning,' the man said getting out a paper from a drawer.   
  
'You need to sign here,' he carried on pointing to a line on the paper underneath a bunch of text. 'It is to make sure the dog is under your care from now on,' Snape looked at the man still with a glint of suspicion.   
  
'May I at least see the dog first?' he asked, wanting to make sure this wasn't a trick.   
  
'Of course,' the man said. He made a short smile and then disappeared through a wooded door that stood ajar. Snape had to wait for about a minute before the man returned. He was carrying a large cage underneath his arm. Snape bent down and looked into it. He could see two large dark brown eyes looking into his.   
  
'This is Betsy. Betsy, this is... what was your name again sir?' the man said.   
  
'Snape,' Snape answered sternly.   
  
'Betsy, this is Snape,' To Snapes surprise a small sound came from the cage.   
  
'Could you take her out of the cage please, so that I may see her?' Snape asked, but with a firm tone almost demanding it. The man slowly opened the cage door and then returned to writing something down on a bit of parchment. Snape stared into the cage. A small grey dog with large curls was looking back at him. It had a pink ribbon around it's neck, and not even Snape could deny it was pretty cute.   
  
'Thank you for buying here. You are welcome back!' the man said and smiled as fast as Snape had signed the piece of parchment. Snape glared at him and then took Betsy with a leach outside.   
  
'Well Betsy, it is us two now, not just me,' Snape said proudly to the small dog that was walking next to him. He actually felt he needed to take care of the dog, because even if he only had known it for like five minutes, it all ready felt like a close friend to him. 'You will be the solution to all my problems,' Snape carried on. 'You will find me a wife, and you will stay with me for ages. The small dog barked and jumped a small jump. It looked up at Snape with very understanding eyes.   
  
'If only women were as easy to get along with as you,' Snape said, and together they walked down the street of Hogsmead. 


	7. I need to scratch, scratch, SCRATCH!

A/N Ok...I know exactly what to write in this chapter... I think... let's see if it makes any sense. Please read it... and review !! =D  
  
Chapter seven  
  
'So Betsy, what type of food do you eat...' Snape's nose suddenly started to itch. He scrunched it up like you do when you are about to sneeze to try and stop it. He could feel his eyes starting to water a bit. 'I mean... what do dog's like to...' he let out a loud sneeze that echoed in his cold office. He jumped back, surprised at his own power. Betsy barked and jumped back a bit too. Snape was about to ask Betsy if he had scared her, but instead he took a deep breath knowing he was going to have to sneeze again. Betsy ran underneath the desk and didn't look up until Snape had wiped his nose on his sleeve.  
  
'I am sorry Betsy...' Snape stopped speaking. This wasn't himself. He didn't speak like this to anybody. Maybe he was changing himself a bit too much... maybe the two loud sneezes had been trying to stop him from saying more "sweet things". He carefully straightened his clothing and put a stern expression on his face. For some reason his nose continued to itch.  
  
'I will just go down to the kitchen and bring you some food,' he said recognising his stern voice. He liked himself being back to normal and secretly thought about how happy he should be that no one had seen him in his "sweet mood". He let out a small sneeze. It was a sure sign that the air around him was still too soft. He quickly turned around and marched out of the room, trying to keep himself from letting out another sneeze.  
  
'Here is some meat the House-elves in the kitchen told me you'd like...' Snape said sternly. He hadn't sneezed since he had left the room and the knew that he was quickly recovering from his "sweet moments". Betsy barked as he slowly placed the bowl on the ground. He wiped his hands on his robe and sat back in his armchair next to the fire place. He somehow felt tired and even if it was in the middle of the summer, he some how felt cold. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. A red light came out of it and a warm and welcoming fire roared up. Snape sat back and before he knew it he was fast asleep.  
  
'Severus? Severus? Snape!' Snape quickly sat up and looked up. Dumbledore was standing in front of him with bent knees looking with concern towards him. 'Are you all right? You didn't turn up to dinner yesterday and you have nearly missed breakfast!' Snape turned to look towards the wall and saw that the large grandfather clock that was there pointed to half past eleven.  
  
'I must have fallen asleep,' Snape said slowly standing up and straightening his clothes. Dumbledore backed away a bit and then nodded towards Betsy who was lying on the floor, all curled up. Snape thought she looked pretty cute.  
  
'Is this yours?' he asked. Snape nodded and walked towards Betsy and scratched her behind one ear. She stretched out and turned around so that her stomach was showing. Snape quickly stood up again, not wanting Dumbledore to witness him cuddling with an animal like he had seen some of his students do. 'She is very beautiful isn't she?' Dumbledore himself said and bent down doing the cuddling work instead of Snape. Snape unexpectedly let out a loud sneeze and Dumbledore looked up dowards him. 'Bless you,' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Thank you, sir,' Snape said. He couldn't let himself soften out, cause the sneezes were starting to make a fool out of him. 'I think I will go down to breakfast,' he hurried to say and gave a last glance towards Betsy reminding himself to bring some food back for her.  
  
'You do that,' Dumbledore said and stood up. 'I need to go and send an owl to Mr Goyle about his exam grades,' Snape hurried out of the room before anything more could be said or Dumbledore could witness another sneeze from his side.  
  
'Here is the ticket,' Hagrid came up to Snape while he was sitting silently eating on a cheese sandwich. Snape nodded as a thanks and took the ticket. 'It costs 25 sickles for the ticket, and remember that the ticket for the Hogwarts Express needs to be paid two days before the actual trip,' Snape quickly swallowed his sandwich. He had completely forgotten about that concerts cost so much. This meant that he wouldn't be able to send his monthly dept to tat woman! And the dog wasn't cheap either! Hagrid looked at Snape's facial expression. 'You dun' have to go...' he said hopefully, not bothering to hide the pleeing in his voice.  
  
'Don't worry, I am sure I can make it,' Snape said sternly putting on an evil smile, just to annoy Hagrid.  
  
'And you know that school starts that very Monday, don't you?' Hagrid carried on.  
  
'Yes, I have that noted,' Snape said untruthfully. He had actually completely forgotten about that, but he didn't want to seem weak compared to giant Hagrid who probably went out partying every night.  
  
'Well, when are you going to give me the money?' Hagrid carried on. Snape looked around looking for some help. But none came.  
  
'At Saturday the latest,' he hissed, and sat back comfortably in his chair. He suddenly felt an urge to itch his arm. Hagrid looked at Snape's hand which was starting to twitch a bit. He really wanted to scratch his arm but he knew you shouldn't do it in front of Hagrid. He desperately hoped Hagrid would leave, but he didn't. He just kept staring at the twitching hand.  
  
'Don't worry, I will give you the money,' Snape said and stuffed his hand into one of the pockets in his robe. Hagrid gave him a suspicious look.  
  
'Can you get the train tickets yourself?' he asked. Snape could feel himself turn red like he did when he was trying to keep himself from doing something.  
  
'Get up to the hospital wing if your arm is reacting like that,' Hagrid suddenly ordered.  
  
'Oh, no, it's all right,' Snape lied. Why couldn't the stupid giant just leave??!! As if Hagrid read his thoughts, he slowly turned around and started walking out of the hall. Snape waited untill the door carefully was closed before he dared to scratch his arm. To his surprise, a red and uneven mark had formed on his pale skin, and as he terrified looked away, he thought desperately what the mark meant. 


	8. What only made it worse

A/N I hope u have liked the story so far... well, truthfully, it is just beginning, and I would love to have some support in writing this story... so please... review! =D You will make my day by just doing that!  
  
Chapter 8,  
  
Snape was standing looking in the mirror. He was surprised to see that his usually pale cheeks, had a slightly redness added to them. He turned on the sink and let his hands wash his face. Maybe his cheeks just somehow had rubbed against something red. To his disappointment nothing happened. What was happening to him?  
  
He thought back three days ago, when he had went to the fortune-teller. Was this what loosening up meant? He scratched his arm, where the red mark was. For some reason he felt kind of cold. Maybe he was just turning ill? That could happen to anyone any day, and Snape had been sick before.  
  
He creeped out of the bathroom and decided to go to his room. He sneaked across the corridor, careful not to crash into anyone. He didn't want anyone to see his red cheeks. Maybe they would think he used rouge.  
  
When he finally, after what seemed ages came back to his room, he to his horror realised that the door was opened. He pushed the door opened and as he had expected, Betsy wasn't in there. He let out a loud shriek, even though it didn't come as the biggest surprise.  
  
'Betsy!' he called down the corridor. There was no reply. 'Betsy!' He ran down the cold stone floor, hoping he would run into Betsy. Suddenly he felt his nose start to itch again. He let out a loud sneeze that echoed of the walls. Another, quieter one was followed after him. He knew it was a warning. He was loosing his usual coolness to much, and somehow he was being punished for it.  
  
'Betsy,' he said in a normal voice, and dried his nose on his sleeve. 'Betsy!' he let out another sneeze, and then he felt his arm start to itch again.  
  
'Professor Snape! May you please be so kind and be quiet?' Snape turned around and came face to face with Madame Pompfrey, the school nurse.  
  
'I am sorry Madame, but I am looking for my dog, Betsy?' she looked at him with disbelief.  
  
'You got a dog?' she asked unconvinced.  
  
'Yes, I got her yesterda...' he could feel a sneeze coming at him again. He could feel his face make a grimace and Madame Pompfey looked at him with suspicion.  
  
'Do you have a cold, sir?' she asked, her eyes narrowing. It was almost as if she was suspecting him of committing a murder.  
  
'No, absolutely not...' he let out the loud sneeze he had been waiting for and Madame Pompfrey jumped back grabbing for her hat.  
  
'You don't look to well Snape,' she said shaking her head and grabbing his arm, pulling him after her. 'I will need to give you a treatment or else the whole school will end up with your cold,'  
  
To Snape's horror his sleeve fell down as Madame Pompfrey pulled at him, and she stared at the mark with the same horror Snape had stared at it. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth.  
  
'Oh my goodness! What has happened?' she asked. Her voice sounded very high pitched.  
  
'Is it any of your business?' Snape muttered knowing he sounded rude, but he couldn't take any chances. Think if she could tell he was trying to loosen up?  
  
'Yes it is!' Madame Pompfrey replied sharply. 'If that mark is what I think it is, you need to get it cured! I would suggest you come with me now, and we will sort this...'  
  
'But my dog! I have to get my dog!' Snape said in a shrill voice, pointing down the corridor, knowing this would be his only way out.  
  
'You can find your dog later, this is more important,' Madame Pompfrey said and started pulling Snape down the corridor, towards the Hospital Wing. Snape knew that there was no was of getting out of it.  
  
'Ok, sit down,' Madame Pompfrey ordered and almost pushed him down on a bed. Snape was amazed at the strength she had and imagined how the students felt when they became sick. He immediately felt sorry for them, but quickly pulled it out of his mind and reminded himself he didn't like students. 'Stay here, and D-O-N-'T move! I will be back in a second!' Madame Pompfey looked at him with mean eyes and walked out of the room, her stare still in his mind.  
  
This could be his only chance to escape, but then, maybe she had a solution. He didn't like her very much because she definitely had more power than him and he didn't like women who were more powerful than himself. He liked women who were proper and elegant, and Madame Pompfrey was definitely not one of them. So he had a reason to escape her, but then again, she seemed really shocked at his mark, and maybe it was deadly dangerous.  
  
Madame Pompfrey came trotting into the room again, and this time carrying a large brown book. He could read on the title "Muggle Diseases" and almost jumped back. He, Severus, Charles, John, Gordon, Snape, having a MUGGLE disease? What if Lucius Malfoy found out about this?  
  
'Let me see your mark, Severus,' Pompfrey said deeply reading from the book. Snape unwillingly pulled up his sleeve and showed Madame Pomprey the red mark which was clearer than ever.  
  
'W-what is it?' he stammered fearing the worst.  
  
'If I am not wrong, you might have caught a disease called "allergies",' she said reading from the book, and to Snape's disgust sat down next to him.  
  
'It isn't d-dangerous, i-is it?' he asked looking at the page she was holding up.  
  
'Dangerous? I don't think it is deadly, but I am afraid, I don't have a cure for it. This is not an illness many people get in the magical world, and I am surprised it is just occurring to you now. It says you usually inherit it from your parents, but that is all I know. I would suggest that you go to a pharmacy in London- a type of hospital but you can't stay there over night, you just go in and by a cure- before it gets any worse,' Snape stared at her.  
  
'Are you telling me to go to a hospital wing for MUGGLES?' he asked standing up. 'How can you do this to me?!?'  
  
'Calm down, Snape! I am just telling me what you should before it becomes dangerous and harmful to you! Sit down now, and I will tell you where you can go to get a cure! It is not the world, just go to that place! One visit and you will be fine!' Snape was breathing heavily.  
  
'Why-why does this have to happen to me?' he said and could feel tears appear in his eyes. 'Everything bad happens to me doesn't it?' he said and didn't even bother to hold back the tears. 'No one wants to be with me, and now I have a disease that Muggles have! Could it get any worse?' 


	9. The word Cure will always start with a C

A/N I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes in the last chapter, but I was too tired to read it through. I hope the spelling isn't as bad as it was then in this chapter so please carry on reading it :) Anywayz... for those of you who r waiting for the romance of the story... read this chapter, cause it all starts here.  
  
Chapter nine,  
  
Snape was walking with heavy steps towards the station. He was wearing a large black hood over his head to hide his red cheeks from people that might recognise him, and he kept his fingers tight around his thin wallet that he had gotten one Christmas from Dumbledore many years ago.  
  
Snape was thankful for all the help and support Dumbledore kept giving him, but no one could deny admitting that it sometimes got a bit too annoying. Voldemort wasn't back in power yet, and even if the death eaters wanted Snape more than dead, they wouldn't be able to kill him. The Ministry of Magic's influence was more important than anything else, and Snape knew that none of them would risk being sent back to Azkaban. But still even if Snape found himself not close to mortal danger, it seemed that Dumbledore thought he was, and everyone had to agree with the old, wise, bearded Dumbledore, didn't they? Dumbledore wasn't married, and no one complained about that to him. Snape had to take all the harsh treatments, didn't he? First bullied at school by that stank, Potter, and then bullied as a grownup for not being married. Life was just not fair sometimes. Snape would never ever forget an insult, and so far his peinsive(don't know if it is spelt like that :S) was full of them.  
  
He woke up from his thoughts by the loud eruption of the Hogwarts express arriving, and he jumped back at the loud noise coming from the locomotive so suddenly his hood fell down. He quickly pulled it up looking wildly around to see if anyone had noticed, but he seemed to be alone on the platform except for an old man that seemed to be blind and two other hooded people that seemed to be deep in a conversation and not even have noticed that the train had stopped at the station.  
  
Snape hurried on and got the back compartment, and closed the door carefully. Today he knew no one would disturb him, and he sat back falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Snape quickly sat up and looked wildly around. They seemed to have reached Kings Cross Station and he quickly got up. His hood seemed to have fallen off while he had been sleeping so he quickly pulled it on, and got of the train.  
  
When he got out of the crowded station he got out his old wallet and pulled up a small piece of parchment with an address written in Madame Pompfrey's neat handwriting. "Ettitch's Pharmacy, Corps Street 23" He knew where Corps street was, even though he had never been there. That was where Dumbledore and McGonagall usually went once every year, to get some sort of chemical useful to keep metals from rusting.  
  
He slowly walked with heavy steps into London. He had been told a pharmacy visit didn't go cheap but that it was necessary. He suddenly realised he wouldn't have enough money to send the monthly pay to the woman with the child. He swallowed hard. No wonder he was getting sick. The woman probably put a spell on him that made him sick if he didn't have enough money. But then... the reason he didn't have enough money was because he needed to visit a doctor. A Muggle doctor. Oh, he tried not to think about what people would say if they found out he had gone to a Muggle doctor! It was the Slytherin honour to ignore the creation of Muggles, and now he, Severus Snape, was going to visit their hospital. He swallowed deep. The mark on his arm was itching like mad, but Madame Pompfrey had told him to try and ignore it. How he didn't understand. He was just happy he didn't have the cold any more.  
  
He felt sure he didn't have the Muggle disease, but just a cold charm or something put on him, but think if he did have that disease? How? What would he have to do? How would he be able to cover it up? He stopped walking and spotted "Corps Street 23" on a white wall in golden letters. He looked up at a large sign that was placed over the pearl white building's even whiter door. "Ettitch's Pharmacy" it read. It had large glass windows and posters of naked people being soaked in some sort of white gooey stuff, smiling. He raised his eyebrows at what was supposed to be the hospital wing. It was as different from the wizard stores as possible, and he was surprised to see how clean and well-kept the place seemed to be. It had no beds or anything inside what he spotted. He only saw shelves and shelves of what looked like white boxes and small bottles of some sort. He swallowed. This was way too scary. Muggles weren't supposed to be cleaner than wizards. He couldn't go in, he just couldn't. He wouldn't go in.  
  
He pushed the door opened and could feel cool air rush against him. He stepped inside, and looked around. It smelled a bit weird. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was almost a bit too... well. unreal. These smells just didn't exist. He took a few more steps. It couldn't be too bad. He convinced himself that Lucius Malfoy would rather face death than let himself be found in a Muggle Area, and would therefore not be able to find Snape in a Muggle Hospital. But then... so would Snape have just a few days ago... no. Snape straightened up and pulled off his hood. He needed to be brave. Brave. BRAVE!!! He walked down the thin alley to the back of the room where a large white desk was placed. Some odd bottles were lined up in order size, and on the wall behind it hang a poster of a brown sort of cream and a much tanned woman standing watching the sea. He was surprised to see that the woman kept so still. She wasn't at all moving. It was impossible to freeze pictures.  
  
'Can I help you, sir?' Snape jumped back. A brown haired woman had just emerged from no where smiling politely at him. She had brown eyes that were eyeing him closely and Snape could not deny that she was very pretty.  
  
'Eh...' he felt his cheeks turn red even if they already were very much so. He didn't know if it was because he was talking to a Muggle or because he thought she was very pretty. He turned very nervous. Think if she told him he had a deadly disease? For some reason, when he thought that he didn't become more nervous. He pushed the hair out of his face and placed it neatly behind his ear.  
  
'Are you all right?' the woman asked and her smile faded a bit. She walked out from behind the desk and brought a chair with her that she placed beside Snape. Snape jumped back a bit. 'Please sit down,' she said and walked back to behind the desk. Snape looked at the chair for a few moments, considering the matter, and then sat down. He started fumbling nervously with his fingers.  
  
'Could you please tell me what is the matter?' the lady asked, and she started to sound a bit annoyed. 'If you want to buy condoms, just tell me all right? People buy it everyday...'  
  
'No, no!' Snape called out not really knowing what she thought he wanted to buy. 'It is just that... well...'  
  
'Well, what?' the woman asked and laughed a bit. 'It can't be that bad!'  
  
'I have caught... al... something starting with "al"... alirgy or something...' Snape whispered as quietly as possible.  
  
'Do you mean allergies?' the woman asked and she started laughing. Snape smiled weakly not really knowing what was so funny. The lady stood up and went to a small shelf that was placed at the corner of the wall and got out a small box. 'I have never in my life seen anyone nervous about coming to me for a treatment against allergies!' she smiled and looked at the box. 'I suppose you don't know what you are allergic against do you?' Snape silently shook his head.  
  
'Well, I am going to do a test on you to check what you are allergic to, just to see what treatment I should give you, nothing to worry about though...' she added seeing Snape's aghast look. 'It won't hurt you exactly. Or maybe a little, but it could be much, much worse,' she laughed and placed the box neatly on her desk. Snape turned uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
'What-what exactly are you going to do?' he asked uncomfortably. The woman smiled at him in a mysterious way.  
  
'Poison you,' she whispered behind her smile and opened the box revealing about twenty different small tubes. She picked one of them up. 'Could you please give me your arm... this will unfortunately take ten minutes but it will be worth it. What I am going to do, is place all of these liquids on your arm and make a tiny, very small hole in your skin with a needle, don't worry, it won't harm you, sir,' she took a firm grip on Snape's wrist and forced it onto the desk. She pulled up his sleeve so fast Snape didn't have any chance to say against and she for a moment looked at his arm and the red mark.  
  
'Oooo... you got a rash!' she said spookily watching Snape's terrified expression obviously enjoying it. 'Very bad business we are dealing with, indeed,' she laughed and Snape loosened his arm a bit. For some reason he trusted this simple Muggle, and he kind of didn't mind her laughing at the disease he was carrying because that could just not mean it was dangerous.  
  
'Well, I have never seen... eh... did you call it rash?' he said feeling kind of weird. He for some reason had a sort of happy sensation in his stomach, but... he didn't really know how to describe it.  
  
'So, are you a foreigner?' the woman asked. Snape looked disapprovingly at her.  
  
'No, I am fully English...' he said and for some reason wanting to say something a bit more interesting. 'Are you?' he knew the question sounded stupid. The woman laughed again.  
  
'My mum was from the States and my dad from Spain, but I was born here in Britain,' she said and she laughed again. It surprised Snape how a woman could laugh so much. 'I am just asking you because you have never heard of neither allergies nor rashes before, and they usually come in our daily day lives, so...'  
  
'You are allirgix too?' Snape asked hopefully. The woman smiled and put the last tube she had used back into the small box and closed it. She then got out a small needle and started poking it carefully onto the places where the drops were placed. Snape winced but was determined not to admit it hurt.  
  
'Ya... pets with furr,' she said. 'I'd love to have a cat, but I can't,' Snape looked at her. She was a very happy person, and the happiness didn't bother him like it usually did when people were happy.  
  
'Are you... always this happy?' Snape asked not believing he actually said it. The woman looked at him and then broke into the loudest laugh she had made yet.  
  
'Do... you always... keep so... so... sour?' she said in between her laughs and Snape didn't know if he should get offended or not. He glared at her.  
  
'Well... my past puts me down... I suppose,' he finally said quietly not meeting her eyes.  
  
'Oh, I am sorry,' the woman said and her laugh stopped abruptly. 'Did your wife die or did she leave you?' Snape hastily looked up at her and stared.  
  
'I have not been married and I am not at the moment,' he said bitterly not understanding how every topic he began with anyone led to the part on getting married. The woman seemed to have stopped making holes in his skin because she was putting the needle away.  
  
'Oh, is that what is putting you down?' she asked, not seeming to realise her question was not what Snape wanted to hear. He didn't answer. 'Leave your arm here for ten minutes, and don't scratch even if you need to. If a thing starts itching it is because you are allergic to one thing, and the part that is itching will within ten minutes have turned red,' She wiped her hands on her blue Muggle pants.  
  
'You need to fill out a form with your name, telephone number and your address so that we can send you the bills of medication,' she said, and got out a white piece of very thin parchment from a drawer and a blue thin quill. To Snape's surprise she didn't get any ink to dip the quill in. 'Name please,'  
  
'Snape... Severus,' Snape said and tried to keep straight. 'S-E-V-E-R-U-S' the quill the woman was holiding scratched massively on the paper with ink actually coming out of it.  
  
'How can you do that?' Snape asked forgetting to keep his dark, cool, voice.  
  
'What?' the woman asked and stoped writing.  
  
'To write without ink for your quill,' he said wondering how she didn't understand that.  
  
'You call my pen a quill?' the woman repeated and she started laughing again. 'You are really funny you know. I like you,' she laughed but her words made the usual cold feeling inside of him disappear. 'What is your telephone number?' she asked and Snape almost jumped out of his chair at the question.  
  
'I don't have a... one of those,' he said nervously. He had heard of the Muggle communication system, but never actually thought over the matter of having to give one himself in one of these situations.  
  
'You don't have telephone?' the lady asked surprised. 'Don't tell me you don't have an address too,' and she laughed again.  
  
'As a matter of fact, I don't have one to give, so I was wondering if I could just pay right here and now...' suddenly a cold thought struck him. He didn't have the Muggle money needed.  
  
A/N Oooo, I liked this chapter. I had to cut it short because four pages are all ready written and it is a bit too much for one chapter if you ask me, but don't worry... the next chapter will carry on the scene... if I get reviews!! Oaaaaahhhahaha!!!! :D 


End file.
